Shadows
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: What's lurking in the shadows was waiting just for her.


Once more I can't sleep lol.

Here's another oneshot based on you know who and you know who.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies...yadda yadda yadda. **

* * *

The music blared, ringing out through the sky.

The air was cool and the dark sky held a constant display of fireworks.

She smiled. This evening had been perfect.

She had been out with her friends to the best rock concert of the summer. They had been planning this for months.

The best part was that there had been no mission today, it had been perfect. She had spent the entire day with friends.

She glanced at her watch.

**1:30 am**

"When did it get so late."

She glanced at the stage watching the performers.

It didn't seem like it was over yet.

It looked like the concert was going to last much longer.

Maybe a couple of hours.

She brought her hand to her head feeling her temple. She could feel a slight headache coming on and she felt a bit sleepy.

She decided it was best to leave now.

Craning her head she looked through the crowd of people to try and spot her friends. She saw neither Clover or Alex.

Sighing she started to walk from the crowd and towards to open space. She walked for several minutes before she saw Clover heading towards her along with Alex.

"Hey Sam where are you going the party isn't over yet."

She smiled slightly telling them she had to leave and she was a bit tired.

"Oh come on Sammie, stay a bit longer. Please."

She shook her head telling them she had to go and now.

It was late.

**Too late.**

Her friends asked her if she was okay to which she answered yes.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I have a car, don't worry I'll be fine."

She started to walk away from the concert after saying bye to her friends.

She would see them tomorrow.

The wind brushed her bare arms as she walked.

_It was getting colder._

Rubbing her arms she cursed herself for not bringing a coat.

Her red dress fluttered in the wind along with the wisps of her red hair that escaped her low ponytail.

She really wished she hadn't dressed like this, she stuck out from the darkness.

_**Red didn't mix with the shadows,**_

_**Her dress was too visible,**_

_**her hair was just the same. **_

She was sure anyone could see her if they even glanced at the lone street.

She hoped no one would.

Being tired and alone, she was not in the mood to be stopped.

As she walked a lone figure watched her silently.

From within the shadows.

She walked further into the darkness trying to get to her destination as fast as possible.

The sound of the concert had been left back a short distance away.

The noise sucked into the void of the night's silence.

Her heels clicked on the cement sidewalk as she kept going.

These were the only sounds.

She was looking for her car which was parked not to far away.

Just a couple of blocks.

Once she got to it, she would be home in no time.

_Or at least._

That's how it was supposed to be.

She did not know,

**Someone** had other plans.

The mysterious being watched her constantly through the trees which stood.

Watching her every move,

tracing her every step.

Following her carefully,

not to set her off.

Not wanting to be seen.

_**At least not yet.**_

She reached the parking lot where she had left her car.

Thanking the lot for having underground lighting she spotted her red car parked where she had left it.

In the vacant spot.

Most of the other cars were gone.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out the keys.

She bent over sliding the key into the lock.

Unlocking the door she slid into her car.

The loud slamming of her door blocked out a sound that she should have heard.

**For her own good.**

It was a pity

that she missed it.

She missed the sound of predatory footsteps entering the empty parking lot. Stopping a short distance away.

The sounds lost in the shadows a moment later.

She turned on the light glancing at her face in the small mirror.

Placing her purse along with the keys in the seat next to her she started the car.

She _**tried**_to start the car.

It wouldn't work.

She groaned cursing quietly at the turn of events.

She didn't know it was going to get worse.

_**Mush worse.**_

When she tired again she heard her engine sound.

Still the car would not start.

Sighing she thought of checking from the outside. She slid out of her seat and the light of her car into the darker lot.

She slammed the car door in frustration. The moment she did she heard a click.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Her purse was in the car, her keys with it.

She refrained from pulling her hair because of her stupidity.

Closing her eyes she whispered.

"Way to go Samantha, locked yourself out of your own car. Idiot. Next time I won't go out this late."

_**Next time.**_

The being in the shadows smirked.

That was wishful thinking,

after tonight there would be **no** next time.

**There are no second chances in life.**

**Only final decisions.**

**She had taken hers,**

**and now she would pay the price.**

She checked the car from the front, not that it mattered anymore.

Even if it did start she wouldn't be able to get in.

She leaned against the car sighing a moment later.

Her eyes were closed as she thought about what to do next.

From the shadows _**he **_stared ather form.

The little light from the small bulbs in the underground parking area illuminated her body.

It was almost as if she was on a stage, the spotlight on her.

There was supposed to be no audience.

Of course, but she had one l**one** spectator she failed to see.

He smirked.

If she could see, he was sure he would have run.

**Run**.

As fast as her feet could move.

He peered at her face in the **scarce **light. Being not too far away he could see every detail.

The way her pretty face bore an angry expression. Her eyes closed but he knew she possessed emerald orbs. The wisps of her silky red hair played against her cheek as they escaped her tie.

Her sculpted body itself was leaned against the door of the car. Her legs slightly bent. He could see the bends of her bare knees from where he stood.

Smirking in the darkness he ran a hand through his hair.

He was not sure if anyone would ever see this beauty again, not after he was through with her **tonight**.

Sam shivered in the darkness.

If only there was a little more light,

she might feel safer.

Watching intently he noticed she was afraid of the dark.

_"Only one thing to do then"_ he thought silently. _"Make it even darker."_

She had decided to stay put in the parking lot, she knew her friends would come here after the show was over. What time was it anyway?

She glanced at her watch which was barely visible in the dim lighting.

**1:50 am**

A light humming filled the quiet air as the lights flickered. She shot her head up and stared at the bulbs. They flickered slightly as it got darker.

She held her breath as they flickered once more then stayed on.

Sam let out her breath slightly.

_**The lights went out.**_

She gasped as she was plunged into the darkness.

Breathing hard she tried to fight off the feeling of fear. She told herself the lights would come on again right? It was probably just a small problem.

**Wrong.**

The lights would have come on again only if,

the wires were still intact.

Which they were not thanks to _**"him"**_

She blinked in the darkness trying to see, but could not.

It was pitch black.

_No light_.

_**Not even a shadow.**_

She trembled as she felt something against her bare neck. It was warm air. Almost like someone was breathing down on her.

Sam carefully stretched out and swept the air around her with arm. She felt nothing.

She relaxed for a moment.

_**But the fear came back when she felt it again. **_

She tried again, this time her hand brushed against a fabric.

**Leather.**

She gasped in fear. There was someone standing next to her.

Sam carefully took a step backwards her bare legs coming into contact with the cold metal of the car. She stiffled a sigh hoping that this person would go away and leave her alone.

She did not want unwanted company.

When she tried taking another step away she felt herself being wrapped in an unknown embrace.

_**Who was this?**_

She found herself wondering more out of curiosity than out of fear.

Which made of course, no sense whatsoever.

She began to struggle in the arms of this mystery man. But, unfortunately for her he had a steel grip.

Fear implanted itself in the pit of her stomach. This man could be anyone.

_**A rapist, a thief.**_

She didn't think there could be anything worst.

He held her with one arm as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. She could not see, making her worry what it was he was getting out.

Speaking in a quiet whisper she asked. "Who are you?"

He held up a lighter to his face and flicked it on.

She screamed in shock as she saw the face of the man holding her.

"Let me go!"

He smirked as he drew her closer with his free arm bringing the lighter closer to her face. There was enough light in between them for her to see his smirk.

He eyed her face silently. Her face was tense with fear, he saw it even though she tried to hide it. Her glossed lips shone in the blaring light of the fire.

She sighed clearly annoyed with the man in front of her.

He brought his thumb to her lips and traced them gently. She stood still in shock.

A moment later the lighter switched off.

**Now she was scared.**

"What do you want Scam!" She shouted to him.

A response came a moment later.

"Why don't you guess."

Sam could feel his hot breath on her face and she thought it was coming closer. When she felt his hand on her shoulder play with the strap of her dress she froze.

She felt his hand slide across her collarbone leaving a trail of heat there. It was getting harder to breathe.

His nails scraped across the side of her neck and she stifled a moan. His chuckle brought her back to focus.

_**He was simply toying with her.**_

She stomped on his foot with her heel a second later giving her enough time to get away from his hold.

But not enough to escape.

He reached forward and grabbed her hair, snapping the thin tie that kept her hair pulled into a knot. Her red hair cascaded down to her waist.

Tim grabbed her around the waist and held her with her back against him. He brought his lips down to her ear as he whispered quietly. "What's the hurry?"

When she struggled again he placed a blade against her neck. She stopped moving at the feel of the cold metal against her warm neck. Her blood ran cold from fear. There was no doubt in her mind that he would kill her tonight.

**She was wrong.**

Pulling her hair aside, he did the unexpected. He placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. Her eyes widened in shock.

When he placed more kisses there she closed her eyes from the pleasure of the contact of his lips against her skin.

She enjoyed it for a moment and when she thought he had his guard down she placed her hand over his and he loosed his grip on her waist. Just enough.

Sam pushed at him and ran into the darkness only to slip on her heel and fall flat on her back. She cursed at herself when she heard him chuckle.

She knew he knew that she had fallen. His fingers brushed her ankle as he slipped off the stiletto that had made her fall. He soon removed the other one too. His hand traced her left leg all the way up to her bare knee.

She blushed furiously. Sam pushed at him and cautiously crawled backwards as much as she could until her back hit a wall.

_**She was trapped. **_

Sam tried to stand only to feel a piece of glass enter her foot. She gasped in pain and fell back down on the cold floor.

_**Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized that she couldn't even run.**_

He would kill her here and now.

There was **nothing** she could do.

He was on her in less than a minute holding her against the cold wall. Sam kept her mouth shut even though the pain in her foot was killing her. She was sure she was bleeding.

Tim brought out the lighter again. He wanted to see her face now that he had her trapped.

Her sad face came into view. She looked hurt even though he hadn't hurt her. He noticed that her hand was against her foot. He brought the lighter there cursing himself for ruining the lights earlier on.

When he saw blood seeping out from between her fingers he realized she was hurt. Placing his hand over hers he tried to make her move her hand. She did a moment later. He inspected her foot and seeing the piece of glass there he realized why she was in pain.

Carefully he reached down and tried to pull it out only to have her slap his hand away.

His angry voice filled the air "What the hack was that for!"

She looked down away from him. "Go ahead kill me. I can't run. My friends aren't here. You can do what you want."

He ignored her as he let his fingers pry at the shard of glass. She gasped from pain and from the feeling of his warm fingers against her cold smooth skin. Tim leaned into her and inched closer to her lips. He quickly placed his lips over hers in a kiss as his fingers tried to pull out the shard.

She was shocked. He was supposed to be killing her not kissing her. His tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him a second later. His tongue met hers distracting her long enough to pull out the glass shard.

He ended the kiss a minute later placing the shard in her hand carefully.

She blinked in shock now realizing the pain in her foot had lessened significantly. Blushing she looked away even though she knew he could not see her. He brought his lighter up to her face again as he peered down at her.

**Was she blushing?**

Sam's blush was replaced with a frown as she began to realize that he only kissed her to distract her from the pain.

She was sort of sad that it wasn't because he wanted to kiss her, it was just out of pity.

"Now where were we?" He asked in a mocking tone.

She sighed. Inside she was beginning to break one more touch from him and she wasn't sure she would be able to control the raging storm in her heart that wanted this man so badly.

She knew he was here to kill her, but his kiss even though it was out of pity had resurfaced so many of her feelings for him which were forgotten.

As she thought he placed his arms around her waist and leaned in closer. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She moaned from the simple gesture.

Tim gently ran his fingers through her hair soothing her calmly.

She smiled in the darkness knowing that he could not see her.

He wouldn't **see** her next move coming.

**She didn't try to run,**

**or push him away. **

She pushed her lips against his a second later. He froze in shock as he felt her fingers brush past his ear to play with his hair.

He smirked against her lips as he leaned in closer and deepened the kiss when he felt her tongue flick across his lower lip. They kissed over and over again only because she didn't want to end it. He knew this because each time he tried to pull away she pulled him closer pressing her body against his.

Begging him not to go.

_**Not to leave her alone,**_

_**and disappear into the shadows from which he'd come.**_

She didn't know, he intended to take her into the shadows with him.

**Darkness was better than light. **

The fact that she desired him being all good just proved him right.

When he caught her alone she succumbed to him as fast as ice melts when placed next to fire.

He smirked as he broke their kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers his eyes bore into her.

"Tell me could you have done that in the light?"

She thought for a moment then smirked as she answered.

"Only in the darkness when we're alone."

He kissed her again knowing full well.

Their desire existed in the world of darkness and solitude.

Where there was no one but them.

They would never be apart.

_**No**_. Not anymore.

After tonight.

He was the darkness

_And she..._

**Was his shadow.**

* * *

Wonder what her friends will see when they get to the parking lot? (maybe nothing)

Anyway,

Talk about **EXTENDED ONESHOT**... lol

_**I just got this idea randomly.**_ (I get a lot at night 2:50 am is when I wrote it)

It's another Sam/Scam from me.

Hope you liked it.

_**Please R&R like it or not.**_

Goodnight, (I'm sleepy)

**Cresenta's Lark**


End file.
